Koi
by Asuto Hotaru
Summary: Deidara is in love with his partner Sasori, but other than a 'kinda' kiss while watching the koi fish, nothing has happened, or ever will, as Deidara sees it. Someone else steps in to change that. ONESHOT SasoDei, other pairings inside


Author's Note: So... I've been reading a lot of SasoDei fics recently... And wanted to write one in my spare time... Seeing as I currently have some... -IN MOMENTARY SHOCK-... I thought I'd try... So, um... Here it goes!

Warnings: 

Pairings: Sasori X Deidara, Onesided Kisame X Deidara, And a mystery pairing... Dun dun dun! (Okay, I'm dumb, I know... But I can't put the pairing here, or it'll ruin my ending...)

Fic type: Yaoi/Shounen Ai

Other: Pretty graphic at parts... Rape... Bad Language and Sasori OOCness. Kisame a little bit too... Alright, more than a little bit... Actually, everyone is a little off, at least, but I couldn't help it... I love making things angsty and fluffy... Which doesn't exactly describe the Akatsuki.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara was really mad just then. What right did Sasori have to tell him who he could and who he couldn't hang out with?! It wasn't like there was anything between them to give him that right. They were hardly friends, really, so how did Sasori get off telling him to stay away from Kisame? Kisame was nice enough to him anyway, so Deidara didn't get it. _'Maybe Sasori-danna has something against fish, un..._'

So, having settled that, as far as Deidara himself was concerned anyway, the explosions expert set off to the kitchen of the Akatsuki hideout. Randomly fixing himself a sandwich, Deidara found himself unwillingly wandering back to the subject of Sasori's annoying attitude. Perhaps tuna had been a bad sandwich choice.

Besides all of that, how could Sasori say something like 'can't you see how he looks at you', when the puppet master himself never noticed how Deidara looked at _him_. It was downright annoying, how dense Sasori could be. Then again, Deidara couldn't really tell what Sasori was thinking most of the time anyway, even when the other was staring directly at him, so maybe it was unfair of him to judge. In his own defense, Deidara had claimed that it was hard to gauge the feelings of a piece of wood.

Deidara frowned to think of that now. Perhaps calling him a peice of wood had been to harsh... After all, he was part metal too! Jokes aside, Deidara actually felt that making Sasori seem like an object was completely unfair of him. He knew that underneath that exterior, Sasori was human. No, not physically, but his mental state and his emotions were human, and real. Sasori could _feel_, despite being messed up as much as he was. Then again, who in the Akatsuki could honestly claim to be _normal_? Also, calling Sasori a piece of wood was like telling himself 'you're in love with a piece of wood, un.'

Yeah, he loved him. He had long ago given up thinking that it was just a crush, or he was just lusting after his partner. He had given up, after they kissed for the first, and only, time. Deidara smiled despite himself, to think of that. Their kiss had been a total accident, and Sasori probably never gave it another thought after the initial shock and uneasiness, but Deidara remembered, and it never ceased to bring a smile to his face when he thought about it. They had been standing on a bridge, some four months ago, and Deidara had been watching the koi fish swimming in the pond they were crossing over. Sasori, probably guessing that it could be hours before Deidara was stimulated to move from that spot, had tugged sharply on the sleeve of his cloak, trying to pull him along. Deidara, surprised and struggled, and had tripped over his own feet, and fallen right onto Sasori. Their lips had touched for only a millisecond before both jumped back, but Deidara still considered it a real kiss, and it had seemed to scare Sasori so bad (an amusing thing by itself) that Deidara had gotten to watch the fish for another hour and a half.

That was it though. The kiss was never brought up between them afterwards, though Sasori gave him the cold shoulder for days. Deidara sighed, feeling his happy feeling leave him, as he thought about how nice it would be if Sasori felt the same way he did, and he could kiss him for real, pressing up against him and... Deidara's thoughts were interrupted as someone came into the kitchen.

"Sasori-danna... Un..." Deidara's eyes widened as he saw the object of his nightly dreams and current thoughts enter the room. Those thoughts, now coupled with the sight of him, caused an already growing problem in his lower region to become a crisis. Deidara blushed, but tried to play it cool. "Danna! What are you doing in here, un? You don't eat." Deidara felt stupid for stating the obvious, but it got Sasori talking.

"Was Kisame just in here?" Sasori asked. Deidara frowned, not bothering to hide his annoyance. "I just saw him walking down the hallway, and was wondering if he had been in here with you." Deidara was startled, momentarily by Sasori's unusually long sentence, but still annoyed at the subject.

"He wasn't in here, un," Deidara spat, still aware of the bulge in his pants. He hurried out, careful not to let Sasori see. "I'm going to go take a bath, un!"

The bathtub at the Akatsuki hideout was huge. It was actually closer to a pool than a bath, but, hey, who was Deidara to complain? The blond sighed and stripped down, eying his erection as if to chastise it. Slipping into the warm water, he slowly wrapped his fingers around the length, letting the tongue of mouth's hand slide over the shaft. He moved his hand down so that the mouth could take the tip of his dick into it, and moved his other hand to stroke the remaining area. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine that it was Sasori doing this to him. Deidara moaned out loud at that thought, and hardly heard as someone else entered the bathroom.

Deidara's head was tipped backwards and warm lips were pressed against his. Still caught up in his fantasy, Deidara began to kiss back. But the taste was wrong. Sasori wouldn't taste like this. Deidara pulled away, his eyes opening wide as he saw Kisame kneeling at the side of the pool, naked, and smiling at him. The fish-like man gestured to Deidara's erection, which was now slightly soft from his surprise, "Thinking of me?"

"W-what, un?" Deidara asked, moving backwards, farther into the bath. He didn't like that look in Kisame's eyes. He didn't like it at all.

"Don't ask me that," Kisame grinned at him, eyes fogged with lust. His blue tinged body slipped into the water, and he began to move after Deidara. The explosives expert tried to get away, but knew it was useless. This was Kisame's playing field. He was doomed.

Kisame grabbed his wrists and pulled him out of the water, carrying him over to a towel he had already lain out. He began to lick at the water droplets on Deidara's chest, and the blond tried to slip away, twisting and turning under Kisame's lips, trying to get out of hte other man's firm grasp. Deidara realized then that he was going to be raped. Kisame was not stopping, despite his obvious protests, and the other was much to strong for Deidara to physically compete. If only he had some of his clay, he could make it blow up right in Kisame's face, even if it ended up killing both of them. Death was better than this.

Apparently, Deidara's body disagreed, as his hard on grew once more, and he moaned slightly, despite his attempts to hold it down. He bit down on his lip harshly in retaliation until he tasted the blood. He then felt Kisame take his wrists and pin them over his head, flipping him over onto his stomach. Deidara broke and began pleading with him. "No, no, please... Kisame-san! Please don't do this!" He prayed to any god out there that his dropping the 'un' would alert Kisame to how wrong this was.

Kisame never answered before plunging into him, not even bothering to prepare the blond. Deidara screamed, tears streaming from his eyes as pain shot through him. Not waiting to let Deidara adjust, Kisame began to move inside him, sending waves of pain through his body, making him scream again and again.

"You asked for this," Kisame whispered in his ear, his voice soft, as if he was being loving instead of slowly destroying Deidara from the inside and out. Deidara let himself cry and felt himself beginning to beg again.

"Please, Kisame, stop! It hurts! It hurts! Somebody help! Somebody!!" He heard Kisame moan and the shark came inside of him. Deidara cried out one last time his voice breaking, "SASORI-DANNA!"

Deidara continued to sob, and winced as Kisame pulled himself out, pain shooting through him again as the other flipped him once more onto his back. Kisame kissed his lips, and then his neck, softly now. He licked at the salty tears on Deidara's right cheek, and then pulled back to look down on the blond. "I know you said in the letter not to have you come, but I'm going to anyway, alright?"

"Pl-please..." Deidara said through his sobs, his voice horse from screaming, "Pl...ease... Jus...t stop... touch...ing m...e..."

"Sorry, Dei, but I can't do that," Kisame said, "You haven't come yet. I want you to come for me." Deidara sobbed slightly louder as the larger man wrapped his hand around his erection.

The door to the bathroom suddenly opened again, and Itachi stood there, looking at them, but not really seeing them. Or, rather, like he wasn't seeing Deidara. "Leader-Sama wants to see us about our next mission."

"Alright," Kisame nodded, then looked down at Deidara, "Just let me--"

"Now!" Itachi's sharingan eyes glared, and Kisame nodded.

"Later, Dei," he said, and pulled his clothes on, following Itachi out. He half closed the door, and Deidara sobbed again.

"Sasori-danna..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasori was starting to wonder what was taking so long with Deidara, as the blond normally took fairly short baths, despite his long hair, and the attention it needed. He sighed and exited his and Deidara's shared room, moving down the hallway with the intent on just knocking on the door. He just wanted to make sure he was alright.

Then he saw Kisame, walking away from the direction the bathroom was in, standing next to Itachi, and looking rather stated. Sasori didn't stop to even question it, but ran the rest of the way to the bathroom, barging through the half open door. He gasped at what he saw.

Deidara was lying on the ground, sobbing, in a pool of his own blood. Dropping whatever emotional control he had left, Sasori rushed across the wet bathroom floor, taking his partner into his arms, letting the blond cry against him, not worried at all that his cloak was quickly becoming very wet and bloody. Sasori made hushing noises and rocked his partner back and forth. He tried to reassure the other that it was going to be okay, but he couldn't honestly tell Deidara that.

"I.. I didn't want that, un..." His erection pained him now, having had no release, and having come completely back now that Sasori was holding him close like this.

"I know, Love," Sasori whispered, calling Deidara what he'd often called the other in his head. "Just because you're physically aroused doesn't mean that you wanted it, or even enjoyed it."

"I'm... Sorry, Danna, un," Deidara sobbed, "I didn't believe you when you said..."

"It _was_ Kisame that did this to you?" Sasori asked, his heart burning. Deidara nodded, then whimpered as Sasori's hold on him grew very tight. Sasori realized that he was causing Deidara pain, and quickly lessened his grip. "It's alright, Love, Dei, I'll take care of everything. First, let's take care of... This," He motioned at the blond's throbbing erection, "And then we'll get you cleaned up."

Deidara made no move to either relieve his straining erection, nor to get into the bath water, so Sasori, hesitating only once, took Deidara's member into his own hand, and began to stroke, softly at first, and then harder, as he tried to discover how his partner liked it. He watched as the other man closed his eyes and tilted his head back, a moan tearing itself out of his throat. It took everything Sasori had not to ravish the other right then and there, but Sasori didn't want to be anything like Kisame, and that certainly wasn't what Deidara needed just then anyway. Deidara moaned again and came in Sasori's hand.

"Alright, now we'll just clean you off..." Sasori effortlessly picked the other Akatsuki member up, and tipped the blond into the large tub. Around twenty minutes later, after Deidara was clean, dressed, and settled into his own bed in their room, Sasori set off to find Kisame. And exact his revenge.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You," he hissed, walking into Kisame's and Itachi's room. Kisame looked at him with dull eyes.

"What do you want?"

"What do I want?! You just fucking RAPED my PARTNER! What the hell do you THINK I want?!!" Kisame flinched back, obviously surprised at the puppet master's show of emotions.

When he recovered, Kisame glared back at him, "I didn't RAPE anyone! Dei-chan _asked_ for what I gave to him."

"ASKED FOR IT?!" Sasori thundered, "And what part of his screaming for someone to help him, and telling you how much it hurts was him _asking_ for it?"

"He said that he liked it rough!" Kisame argued. "He told me that he wanted me to take him hard, and that he didn't want to come! I just did what he asked! I figured it was an artist thing!"

"And when the hell did he ask you for this?" Sasori asked, his voice low and sounding dangerous.

"I got a letter from him," Kisame said, rummaging through a very messy desk in the room until he would pull out a 'nilla envelope. He handed it to Sasori, who read through it. It was a very good fake, he would admit, but there was one fatal flaw.

"Deidara didn't write this," Sasori informed the blue-skinned man.

"What!?"

"Yeah. When Deidara writes, he leaves off the 'un'."

"Gods, what the hell did I just do...?" Kisame fell to his knees, head in his hands.

"A whole lotta shit," Sasori said, tossing the letter to the ground. His puppet joints popped as he got down to what was now Kisame's level, and made sure that the shark-man was looking him directly in the eyes. "Listen to me, Kisame-san. If I ever catch you putting move on _my_ Dei-Koi again, I will kill you. I don't care if he is spread-eagled, and begging you for it. You do not touch him. Clear?"

Kisame saw something in the other's eyes then, and it frightened him, even after years of being in the Akatsuki, and seeing all sorts of things and people. "Crystal."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Danna," Deidara's voice was soft, but Sasori heard it, and responded, turning around to face his partner. "Danna... Please... I don't want... him to be the last one inside of me, un..."

Sasori cringed, mentally begging with Deidara not to do this. He didn't know if he could restrain himself if Deidara continued to do this. "You're... just upset, Deidara," He said softly, glad that it came out without much of a hitch. "You'll be fine. You're strong, you don't need me to get better." He turned away, wanting more than anything to get out of there and away from this frighteningly tempting offer that Deidara was giving to him, but he also knew that, right now, Deidara's mental state was very unstable (more so than normal) and leaving the blond alone could lead to the artist blowing himself up with one of his own clay bombs. Deidara probably would have thoguht it a good way to die, seeing as it perfectly reflected his 'fleeting beauty' ideals, but Sasori couldn't risk that. He didn't take the steps forward that would have been his momentary salvation, and Deidara's possible end.

"Sasori-danna..." Deidara whispered, "Please..."

"No, Deidara," Sasori said firmly. "I will not let you use me."

'He would ask anyone.'

"You're just upset, Deidara, you would ask anyone."

'He doesn't love you. He could never love you, don't be a fool.'

"You only want to have sex with me because you wouldn't have to think about what he did to you."

"Danna, no... un..." How could Deidara make him understand? It coudn't be just anyone! He wanted Sasori, he longed after Sasori, he _loved_ Sasori, and only Sasori. It could be nobody else.

"Yes, Deidara," Sasori said firmly. "That is all that it is. I understand, but I will not indulge you in this. You would only regret it tomorrow."

"No! I would never regret it, Sasori-danna, un!" Deidara yelled out, as loud as he could, his voice still hoarse and breathy, "I could never regret it, un! I love you Sasori-danna! And I don't want sex, un, I want to make love! I want you to make love to me, right here and right now, un!" His voice dropped to a much quieter volume, and he looked away, blushing as he realized how much he had confessed.

There was silence between them asa Sasori tried to get his mind to catch up to his racing heart, a heart that hadn't beat (for he had no use for it really) for a very long time. He searched Deidara's posturing, trying to determine if this was the truth, or a trick to get him into bed with Deidara. He moved, hands shaking, something else he was unfamiliar with, across the room to Deidara's bed side, trembling hand reaching out and cupped Deidara's face in his fingers, tilting the blond's face until their eyes met.

He saw it there. Love. Love for him, from the one person he had ever really wanted to see it from.

Sasori's body moved before he could decide whether or not to give it consent, and his lips were on the blond's, caressing them as he had always wanted to, his tongue slipping out to tease the other every now and then. Deidara moaned underneath him as he crawled on top of him on the bed, his kisses delving deeper. Sasori felt his pants getting tight very rapidly, just from kissing, and knew that he had to pull back. Deidara whimpered as their lips parted, but Sasori made a small shushing noise, and put a finger on Deidara's lips.

Deidara took the finger into his mouth, sucking lightly, and Sasori had to close his eyes to keep control of himself. That just looked too hot, and he couldn't allow himself to lose himself to Deidara's touches just now. He pulled his finger out, and Deidara whimpered like he had been whipped, looking at the puppet master with a sad, confused look on his face.

"Deidara... It would be very easy to let myself go and make love to you right here and now, but I can't let myself do that," Sasori explained softly, "If I gave into my urges and took you here and now, it would only hurt you. It's no good unless we both enjoy it."

"I would enjoy it Danna, un, if only because it's you."

Sasori shook his head. "No, Deidara, not now, not today. In a couple of days, a week at most, you will be in top condition again. Then, I will do as you ask. When it is not dangerous to you for me to do so, and I can pleasure you while causing as little pain as possible."

Deidara looked into his soon-to-be lover's eyes, and saw that Sasori was serious about this. The blond was silent for a moment, and then nodded. "Alright. I can wait, un." Sasori's answering smile was more than worth it and Deidara forced his mind to memorize ot for later, just in case this somehow didn't work out. Deidara smiled softly back at him. "I love you Danna."

"Yeah. I love you too," Sasori answered, his lips descending on Deidara's in a less heated, but still passionate kiss. Funny, all Deidara could think of was that first day they 'kinda' kissed, and the koi fish.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi watched the two from the small open crack of their doorway and allowed himself the smallest of smiles. It really was nice to see his plan come together so well, though Sasori and Deidara getting together was really little more than a side-effect. Still, there getting together would only make his plans go even more smoothly, as they would certainly stir things up around the Akatsuki hideout in the process of 'coming out' about their relationship, as they would have to if they wanted Leader-sama to let them be.

In the meantime, he would be off to start step two, and he turned around, heading back to his room, ready to comfort a certain shark-like man.

And if that led to him getting everything he had ever wanted from the said individual, and perhaps more... He chuckled... So be it.

Owari

Yay! I'm very happy with how it turned out... Normally I don't ask for reviews, but as this is the first oneshot I have ever managed to complete, reviews would be much appreciated! Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this and put up with my eccentric ways... -Bows.-


End file.
